A burning heart
by Myself96
Summary: What happens when Helen and Will finally hook up?
1. A near kiss

**n/a: I do not own any right to sanctuary. Also this is a story I wrote for my friend, she's always going on about how Will and Magnus should hook up. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it**

"Alright, we're back" Helen looked up from her books as Will walked in, stunner in hand.

"Where's everyone else? Helen asked, Will walked towards her, resting on the wall next to the window.

"Kate's putting everything back in the armoury, and Henry and the Big Guy are categorizing the werba…werba...uh?"

"Werbahouzen" Helen added

"Right" continued Will, "Big Guy's gonna help get him in the shoo"

"The Shoo, whatever for?" Helen asked sounding confused

"That thing is both deadly, and really mad" Will stated, a look of surprise on his face

"Strange their usually quite docile" Helen said to herself

"You think everything's docile Magnus" Will said looking at her

"I'm sure once it's used to us it'll be much calmer". She looked over to Will, he was looking out of the window, sunlight bounced off his hair giving it a caramel colour, the sun had warmed her room up considerably, this heat had caused Wills' cheeks to have a slight rose tint, a single dimple sat itself in the centre of his cheek. Her face burned as she blushed or was that just the heat, slowly Helen got up from her seat and walked over to him and looked out to see what he saw. The city sprawled out beneath them, skyscrapers battled for domination as they soared above all the other buildings.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Helen said, the view never ceased to amaze her no matter how many times she saw it,

"Yes you are, I…I mean it is, yes it is" Will stammered Helen looked over to him, his cheeks seemed to redden before her eyes, she laughed a little to herself, Will turned his head and looked into her eyes,

"You cheeky little monkey" with her eyes smiling, her mouth trying to hide the smile that was fighting so hard to sprawl itself across her face. Slowly Will bent towards her, she mirrored him, their hearts in sync, their eyes started to close, lips puckered, they could feel each other's breath upon their face, inching towards each other. Suddenly the doorknob turned, they stepped back in shock and turned their heads to see Henry practically run through the door.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" Henry said looking from Helen to Will, they were both blushing, their faces a mixture of surprise and what looked like guilt,

"No Henry, now what was so important that you didn't have time to knock?" Helen said in a serious voice, a bit more forceful than usual.

"Well I was coming back from the Shoo with Big Guy when I noticed one of the cages was empty, long story short the nubbins have escaped." Henry had said all this in a rush and was now out of breath, "Hey you okay doc, your cheeks look red?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'm gonna need a stunner I'll be down in the armoury." Helen ran out of the room, but she didn't go to the armoury, she went to the roof. What just happened? She shouldn't have done that, ever since she had first seen Will after hitting him with her car, her heart had ached whenever he was around, but she couldn't do this, he would grow old, weak and frail, she would be alone and heart broken, she couldn't do this to either him nor herself. She would just have to deal with the pain caused by her heart whenever he was near, as she always had and always will, he deserved a normal life and that was the one thing she could never offer him.


	2. The truth comes out

Unbeknownst to Helen downstairs Will was thinking pretty much the same thing. How could I be so stupid? Of course it was the nubbins, it had to be, why else would Helen have looked at him that way to her, he was just a kid.

"Ah choo" Will turned around; Henry was standing in the middle of the room, a look of confusion spread across his face.

"Oh…Ah…Sorry if I interrupted you and the doc but we kinda need to solve this nubbin problem" Henry was starting to look awkward.

"Oh, right sorry Henry, you go tell Big guy and Kate, I'll help Magnus with the stunners, oh and here I still have this from the mission" Will walked over to Helens' desk and picked up the stunner he had brought in earlier, "We'll all meet back here in five, we can discuss what we'll do then, Will went out the door leaving Henry confused but stunner in hands. As Will left the roo he saw Helen walking down the hall.

"That's strange" he said to himself "She left ages ago.

"Hey Magnus wait up" Will shouted after her as he walked towards her. Helen turned around a look of shock on her face.

"Oh, hi Will, what are you doing?" Helen asked, her mind kept flashing back to when their lips were about to touch.

"Look we really need to talk about what happened in there." Will said feeling extremely awkward "How bout we walk and talk as we get the stunners"

"The stunners? Oh yeah how could I have forgotten, the nubbins I guess my mind has been elsewhere after what happened" Helen said to herself

"Huh? Did you say something?" Will turned to Helen as he said this

"Oh no just talking to myself" Helen said a little faster than usual

"Look" Will said as he stopped "We almost kissed and if we don't clear this up it's just gonna get a whole lot more awkward then it already is" Helen turned around, she knew he was seeking the truth and she had to come clean about how she felt about him otherwise it would just explode out of her.

"Ever since I first saw you talking with that kid, the first time you came here, I have been in love with you." Helen almost shouted. She looked down trying to hide her blushing cheeks, she hated feeling vulnerable like this. Will mumbled something. Helen looked up.

"What was that?" She asked

"I said" Will gulped, it was something Will had wanted to say for so long but had never found the right moment. "Ever since I first opened my eyes after you hit me with your car, my heart beats whenever you're around. You were just so cute in your hat that I can't get it out of my head, even if I try." Will let out a deep breath it felt good to get that off his chest and know that Helen felt the same way about him.

"But….but what about Abby?" Helen looked up at him through her lashes. Will looked at her.

"To be truthful, I only ever really dated her to make you jealous in case you actually did like me, I know it was really juvenile of me but it was a spur of the moment idea, and I had gladly forgotten how annoying she was, I didn't want to break up with her in case you realised why I started dating her in the first place." Will said, a look of guilt over his face. Helen laughed,

"It most certainly did work but then I didn't want to say anything because I thought you truly loved her." Then what Will had said seemed to sink in and Helen had a scolding expression.

"It was really cruel to use Abby like that, what if she actually likes you and you break her heart."

Will looked at her.

"Oh don't worry, she was trying to get some other guy jealous, she told me on our date, you see I started dating her to get my mind of you but then apparently she felt guilty and told me the reason why she really wanted to go on a date with me, at the time I thought it was a good idea and agreed to it but now I look back I really regret saying yes." As Helen looked at Will she noticed him looking at her, their eyes met and they started to lean forwards, just like before only this time there would be no interruptions. Just like before their lips were only centimetres apart.

Then suddenly Helen sat up. She looked around the room. What am I doing in bed? She thought to herself. Oh right it was a dream, just like all the others, why did she always wake up before she got to kiss him, maybe if she kissed him her heart wouldn't hurt as much whenever he was around, yet deep in her heart she knew that would never be true.

A knock came from the door

"Come in" Helen shouted wondering who the jerk was who had ruined her dream. Will poked his head around the door and suddenly all her anger melted away.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you? I just thought you might want this" in Wills' hand there was a hot cup of tea. "I would have come in earlier but the Big guy was standing guard, but Kate pulled him away to help her with something so I took my chance, I'm sorry to hear you aren't feeling well. I also wanted to warn you that the Sanctuary in Nepal has reported that an abnormal in the area is attacking a nearby town, so Henry, Kate and I are going up there."

"Oh, ok I've got plenty of paper work I need to catch up on anyway, but could you just tell me before you go which abnormal is it?" Helen asked.

"Something called a We….We…Werba-something" Will replied

"Werbahouzen?" Helen asked, Will looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah that's it, how do you say it again?" Will asked

"Were-ba-how-zen" Helen told him. "Have fun catching it and be careful not to damage the hair It's highly sensitive." Helen said as he started leaving the room but then poked his head in the room.

"Don't forget we've got the nubbins here today, just thought I'd remind you, okay see ya."

"By Will." As Helen started to drink to her tea, what Will had told her started to sink in, didn't that happen in her dream? Then she had a crazy thought. Okay either today is groundhog day or all my dreams about to come true, but she abolished the thought no it's probably just a coincidence, but then again with all the weird things she's seen throughout her life, one can never know. "I've decided" Helen said to herself, "Today is going to be a great day."

**A/N: Ends up Henry had made a mistake, the nubbins had never escaped, they just went invisible. **


End file.
